Wereguardian
by wereguardian
Summary: When Leah Clearwater left she left with a secret, one that can end up killing her, will the pack be able to save her in time, or will they be too late.
1. prologue

Prologue

Prologue

"We can't fight her if we keep fighting each other" A girl with short red hair said. As she clutched the pink orb, "I'm moving," All attention turned to the girl who spoke, a blonde with blue eyes. "Cornelia" The brunette snapped "You of all people should know how I feel Irma, What if something happened to Lillian?" Cornelia yelled, "Cornelia, I understand," The red head began "No Will, you don't, YOU'RE AN ONLY child." "Wills right" began an Asian girl, "Oh shut it Hay Lin" Cornelia snapped "what about you Taranee, are you going to yell at me too?" "No, I understand, If Peter were in Seth's position," The girl looked down, "I'd do the same thing" "oh no you don't" Irma shouted. "None of us are moving, we NEED each other." "My brother needs me more" Cornelia frowned, "Cornelia" Hay Lin began "It's not Cornelia, its Leah, Leah Clearwater"

**Note**

**Hey, I write a note after the prologues, always so here goes. If I'm stuck I'll tell you, and I will not give up on this, well ill try not to, if I don't post I'm stuck, grounded, or forgot my log in stuff. This is around the end of W.I.T.C.H season 2 and after breaking dawn. Also I understand Irma had a brother and Cornelia a sister but I switched it. Also Paul has no imprint, I thought of this story before finding out about Kim and Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Leah

I stared at the mirror. Dark eyes stared right back at me. I reached up and touched my dark hair, trying somehow to make a ponytail. No luck. I sighed. I missed my long, straight, blonde hair, my bright blue eyes and my friends; I missed the things that made me... well, me. The boys thought I was rude and bitter. I was. Those girls weren't just my best friends, they were my family. I walked outside into the forest, I was staying with the Cullen's, a group of vampires, Jacob had imprinted on Renesme but that didn't mean we were allowed back onto the lands. When I got far enough I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, I wasn't connected to the orba meries than I would be draining my life force, but it was the only joy I had, in other words it was more than worth it. I could hear the plants talk to me. Yes, my only real friends were plants. Whispering to me, they all said different things to me_."Cornelia Leah, guardian werewolf torn she needs help, she need girls, she need wolves" _suddenly they all spoke at once, _"She's coming she's coming._"

My eyes opened I turned "I thought I saw you" Alice was beautiful and petite, with brown hair and a perfect smile, she was a vampire. Her bright amber eyes meant she only drank animal blood, Sam's werewolf pack had taught me to hate vampires, but I had learned by being a guardian to protect, as long as she wasn't bad I was good, but that wasn't what made her my favorite, she reminded me of Haylin, my friend, who was just as nice. "Hey Alice" I smiled.

"I've never seen you smile before, you have a very pretty smile"

"Thanks, you do too"

"We don't talk much,"

"No, and we should fix that." She smiled.

"I love it," Bella, Alice, Rosalie and I stood in the mall, Bella looked kind of out of it, she had the same look as Taranee, our bookworm. Poor girl "Okay, let's go, there's a sale." Rosalie studied a shirt. She looked up as we exited the store. I suddenly felt unsafe. I turned and saw a brunette with blue eyes and freckles, Cassidy. My heart stopped. Cassidy was killed over 50 years ago, by Nerissa, an ex-guardian. Nerissa's job was to protect people, but she turned power hungry. She lost that power and killed her best friend, Cassidy. She was imprisoned for around 50 years, but then she used her powers over life's energy to bring her back to be her mindless slave. I had left my home, everything I cared about to protect Seth and my parents from Nerissa. She wanted Seth mostly because; he was who she wanted to control. He would make her stronger and more powerful. If that really was Cassidy, that meant bad news, and I was beyond scared. I use to just worry about Seth but now there was Jacob too, not to mention his soul mate, his Renesmee, who is also Bella's daughter. I had them to protect now. Cassidy looked at me and that's when I noticed her friends Yanlin, Kadma and Halery. But where was Nerissa? "Aw, the sales are over, where to now?" Rosalie asked, "Home" Bella and I said in unison, she looked at me but I ignored her, I had to get to Seth and Jacob. "Why?" Rosalie asked. "I need to see Seth and Jacob" They looked at me questionably. "Nothing too important" I lied. The ride was torture. By the time we got there I was ready to die. I was horrified when l felt a slow decline. I turned and looked at Jasper knowingly. I was still worried until I saw them, then I relaxed instantly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while, I didnt think anyone still read this. Well heres my apology!**

Jacobs pov

I couldn't stop thinking about Leah. Jasper had said she was scared, and worried, he also said it was more fear than healthy. She did seem a little shaky. "Leah," We were walking to the border, I'd called and got Sam to let Leah see her mom. I thought we'd need it, when I mentioned Leah Sam said yes in a heartbeat. "Leah" I touched her shoulder she gasped, tensed up and looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" She looked away. 'Liar' I thought, she looked forward two minutes later I heard the pack. How'd she hear them before Seth and I? I saw them soon, "Leah only" Sam said I didn't like this, not at all, but Leah might need it. "Leah," she had zoned out again She looked up than realized what was going on, she gave me a questioning look. "You're going to visit your mom," I expected her to hiss or get mad at me. To feel like I was dumping her out, but to my and the rest of the boys shock she merely said "okay" than made her way down into the water. The boys helped her up, she didn't complain, she didn't even look at Sam, which looked like it made him sad.

Pov change Leah

She could be anywhere, anyone. It didn't feel any different, being on tribe grounds, I could feel Sam's eyes on me, I looked up into them, he looked so worried. I looked away, I couldn't get caught up in this drama. "Leah," Sam touched my shoulder, "Where's the pack?" they'd left. If I can't notice them how could I notice Nerissa? Jacob and Seth could be killed or worse all because I didn't pay enough attention. "They left; it's just you and me. There's nothing to be worried about." Like that makes me feel better. Me, alone with a crazy egomaniac baby killer, well, I couldn't blame him, wait, what was I thinking. I noticed we had began walking to my home. I was less in tuned with nature, now I didn't know what was going on with Seth and Jacob. I couldn't hear the plants now. That's when I realized, THEY knew who I was, Cassidy had been watching me. What if they were watching me now? I was leading them to my mom, where I could never get to. I froze, "I..I need to go home," "we are" Sam soothed, "You think I'm going crazy or something, I'm not."

"You're sweating"

"I need to get home,"

"You are"

"No this isn't my home ever since YOU kicked me out" was I too loud, did they hear me? I turned, "No," Sam grabbed me; "You need this," with that he walked me to the door and shoved me in, "Mom?" "Leah?" I saw Emily and my mom, "What happened?" I ran over to my unconscious mom, "SAM" I called "I don't think so" I looked at Emily, "Emily?" She changed into an old woman with a stalker smile, pointed teeth grey hair and a large scar going vertical up and down her left eye. "Nerissa" She gripped onto her staff, "he loves you, you know. Too bad he'll never see you again, now come on give him a scream." She said approaching.

Pov Sam

I heard Leah call me, as I tried to open the door than I heard the scream. _'Guys Leah's in trouble' _I kicked down the door, before realizing that they couldn't hear me. "LEAH" I ran in, her mom was unconscious, Emily was waking up, I ran to her. "What happened? Where is Leah_?" _ "She's, she's gone."


	4. Chapter 3

"There was a woman; she had grey hair and a large cut through her eye. She said something about the heart of Earth, and that she'll get him. Then she took her" Emily looked down, "she took Leah," she started crying. I heard another heart beat; the door opened. "What happened?" We turned, "Leah," She pushed her raven hair back. "Who else" She smiled. I'd never seen Leah's dimples maybe because she never smiled, but she was now. Her face lit up, it made me smile. She was beautiful, her smile made me feel good all over, like the old Leah, my sister, was slowly coming back. "Leah," Seth hugged her, "Are you okay?" I asked, Sam leaned forward anxious to know. "Why wouldn't I be?" We looked at Emily, "but I saw it" "Yeah, I saw you. You were hiding behind counter. Are YOU okay? You're the one we should be worrying about" A thought went into my mind, and I saw Leah and the woman Emily described. The woman was walking towards her. I shook my head, "Jacob, are you okay?" I looked up, "yeah, I'm fine." I'd been seeing this a lot except it was a blonde with blue eyes, and a smile that was even prettier than Emily and Leah's. "Um, Leah," Emily began, "What did she mean by you can't hide, I will take and break your heart. I have already begun and will continue, and that Cassidy will be watching?" Leah paled and her smile wavered. "I, I uh," she pulled off Seth, walked away. "I don't know what you're talking about; you must have been hit too hard." With that she walked out, "But Leah," Seth ran after her, I went to follow, being alone with this pack was dangerous, Sam grabbed my shoulder, I turn ready to defend myself. "We need to talk,"


	5. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four Leah's pov

_Perfectly manicured hands brushed through strains of blonde beautiful hair. The hair flew behind her back Seth walked in. "Cornelia, Mom said you have to play with me." He said holding up his favorite board game. "Well I'M going to bed" I snapped, I'd failed a test, lost a lead to find Elyon and Seth had gotten me in trouble because he had to go on and get in trouble and blame me for it. "Meany" he whinnied, I ignored him as I got up and fixed my pink nightgown. "Leave me alone I'm not in the mood" I growled as I sat in bed and went to bed turning out the lights. I woke up to a shout. Seth? "Seth?" I ran to his room stumbling in the dark I ran to his side. "Cornelia, there was a giant bird I was so scared." He began as I hugged him "Your safe now, I'm here" His pools of chocolate milk looked at me. "I love you."_

Those words, they made me tingle. He said them so rarely. I woke up. "Leah," Seth said I turned "I'm here if you need me, I love you." "We, love you" Jacob said as he came in behind Seth. These two boys, were mine, I loved them more than life itself. "I love you guys too." "How about we walk around, maybe run around." Seth suggested, "Or we can share secrets, Leah you first." I frowned, Jake shook his head. "Come on, there's a carnival today, we were kinda hopping we could go." I nodded

_I watched as Hay Lin ran to the water squirters "I've got this"_ _I watched as my friends shot the targets, Irma won, maybe using her elemental powers. I laughed anyway, I was just as guilty. It was nice, spending time with the girls. I flipped my golden hair. "Cornelia!" We turned and I sighed. "What?" I glared at Seth we had FINALLY ditched him with my parents. "Can I hang out with you guys? You accidently left me." Oh it was NO accident, We wanted to go to the new haunted house, the last time we went in there Nerissa had messed things up and scared Seth, I wanted to have fun NOT worry about my brother."No Seth your SUPPOSED to be with mom and dad." I growled. "Oh come on Cornelia it'll be fun." Hay Lin said I turned and glared. "What" Hay Lin shrugged. "No" I repeated "Oh come on." Seth whined "No" "You never let me do ANYTHING"_

_"I said no," _

_"But"_

_"Seth get off my back"The little boy smiled at me. "Fine but just this once, you can come with"_

I sighed as I turned and smiled at my boys. We had been here for a while they'd won me a giant panda, wolf and teddy. I could not get the grin off my face I looked down from my spot on the big wheel. I was seated by Jacob I looked down to see Seth, but instead I saw the people who would make me frown. The Uley pack. "What are they doing here?" I glared at Jacob. "Well, I've decided, with Sam to rejoin the pack, I'm Beta though." I frowned, I felt so betrayed. "How could you?" I asked, "Leah I" the ride stopped "great" I growled. That's when I heard climbing Jacob and I looked over the edge someone was climbing up. A vampire in broad daylight. I gagged at the smell of Death and I could never get the other, the pack growled she reached the top with us her red eyes shimmered. She smiled than grabbed me.


End file.
